


Не тот папа [Not that dad]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Неро уже не настолько маленький, чтобы всегда потчевать его молчанием вместо лжи. Неро не настолько большой, чтобы понять все поступки отца. Неро нужна семья ― не хуже той, которой он лишился со смертью Кредо и разлукой с Кирие. И для последнего он как раз в нужном возрасте. [Сборник драбблов для #Dadgyls_week]___________________Nero is not so little boy already to feed him the silence instead of lies. Nero is not so grown up to understand an all father's actions. Nero needs a family, not worse than he lost after Credo's death. And he is always in right age for the last thing.[Drabble collection for #DadgilWeek]
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1: Broken

— Неро, так будет быстрее.

Неро всхлипывал.

Надрывно, почти с икотой.

Вергилий смотрел на пиджак: кровь капала на доски, пачкала сшитый в дорогом ателье форменный пиджак, липла к белоснежной рубашке с логотипом элитной школы. И увы, не давала времени на раздумья, что же будет труднее вычистить труднее всего. Насчет досок было обидно, хотя какая только жидкость туда не капала ― мелкие демоны, которых приходилось отбивать от изголодавшихся Аластора и Неван, кто-нибудь покрупнее, с кем приходилось иметь дело лично, потому что Неро их пока пугался...

Кровь у того, кстати, остановилась.

А вот слёзы...

Теперь он уже не отворачивался и не пытался пинаться или убежать, как дикий зверёк, когда рыдал. По крайней мере, при нём. Наверное, это было выражение лица, да. Но улыбка... Нет, Данте говорил, что Неро решит, будто бы он издевается.

Вергилий насмешек не желал.

Просто... Просто Неро привыкал к боли гораздо медленнее. И увы, палец, вывихнутый так, что сквозь кровавый ободок торчал край кости, болел. И Неро не знал, что у него это пройдёт быстрее, как бы он ни пүгался.

А вот шаги Данте, были ему не важны. Данте, который наверняка спешил орать, требовать везти его в больницу и мечтал всё закончить дракой. Данте, чьи вопли и раны напугали Неро и им вдвоём пришлось объяснить ему, что нет, они сильнее, у них всё заживёт, он не виноват. Данте, чьи попытки отвезти Неро в больницу закончились тем, что им пришлось лгать, кто они друг другу и говорить Неро чтобы он их не выдавал, потому что у смертных теперь появились службы, которые следили за тем, где чем заняты различные родители. 

― Неро, посмотри сюда.

Ложь стоила им немало денег и ещё больше ― разъяснений, почему Неро должен идти в школу, где не спрашивают, почему у мальчика очень странные документы и что это за «собор учения Спасителя» означает его место рождения на далеком острове.

Лжи Неро было не нужно. Как и слушать их назревавшую ссору с Данте.

― Вызови руку.

Неро не понял.

Вергилий закатал рукав и частино вышел в триггер:

— Вот так. 

Неро дёрнулся, но вовремя подставил целую руку, чтобы не упасть навзничь.

На его припухшей у большого пальца ладошке засияли первые синие чешуйки, следом заалели прожилки, а затем... Синеющая кожа поражала Неро больше всего. Он сел, протягивая ладонь в триггере, и Вергилий наблюдал, как он уже не отдёргивает пальцы, касаясь собственных когтей, но всё равно беспомощно тянулся ей к плащу Вергилия.

― Вы опять?!

Вергилий, не глядя на застывшего над ними Данте, лишь кивнул:

― Вот так гораздо лучше.

Перелом и правда почти заживал.

А с царапинами Неро справится. Как и он ― с разозлённым Данте.


	2. Day 2: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассказывать причину и снабжать поздравлениями такой подарок Вергилий не собирается. Но совершенно точно не жалеет сил, чтобы его достать.  
> _______________________  
> Vergil absolutely not make greetings and tell about reasons to take such present. But definitely get every possibility to find them out.

― Опять пацана под себя ломаешь, ― крикнул Данте, прежде чем выбежал навстречу лужам и промозглому вечеру.

Неро поглядел на испорченную рубашку и вспомнил про раненый палец.

― Ателье уже закрыто, ― заявил Вергилий.

С силой прижатая к рычагу, трубка от телефона жалобно звякнула, но не сломалась: значит, отец что-то надумал.

Неро, может, и понимал, что Данте гораздо чаще влипает неприятности, которые нужно расхлёбывать им вдвоём. Но именно дядя учил его очень полезному навыку: различать эмоции отца. Особенно когда тот любил скрывать их с утроенной силой. Сейчас, например. Может, у этого умения была ещё какая-то польза. Кирие вот, приезжая в гости, говорила, что теперь он теперь лучше разбирается в играх и да... кажется, она даже упомянула, что это классно и... мило?

― Хм.

Нет, он слишком отвлекается!

― А?..

Неро попытался сделать вид, что не улыбается.

― Завтра тебе в школу.

Ну конечно, это вроде бы как не обсуждается. Болеть понарошку всё равно не выйдет, как бы его ни учили так делать.

― Ну... уроки я почти сделал.

Ага, почти. Лучше дорешать примеры попозже, чем ждать очередную тетрадь для заданий и слушать фыркание Вергилия ― тому часто не нравились то постановка задачи, то объяснения, то почерк Неро.

― Рубашка, ― с нажимом произнёс Вергилий, ― испорчена. 

Неро нахмурился. Так, ателье и новых рубашек ему не шьют, эта в уже темнеющих пятнах крови...

Вергилий кивнул в сторону ступенек:

― Умойся и жди меня внизу.

Отец смотрел в сторону лежавшей поперек подлокотников кресла катаны и совсем не обращал внимания на то, что Неро, сидя на ковре, «пачкает» свои форменные штаны.

Удачный момент, чтобы избежать нотаций.

Именно тогда Неро и поспешил наверх: смывать кровь, оглядывать сросшийся перелом и медленно втягивавшиеся чешуйки на руке и конечно же, корчить рожи в старательно натираемое отцом зеркало.

А вернувшись с футболкой под мышкой, застал лишь синие искры портала ― отец снова не взял его с собой!

Нет, конечно, это было недолго: Неро успел надеть футболку, дотянуть стул и посмотреться в отражение автомата, заметить кучку пылинок на бильярдном столе, затанцевавших в свете лампочки, вспомнить, что его снова заставят переодеваться, если он начнет бегать дому, переодеть футболку, потому что та была надета задом наперед...

На третьей попытке поставить пластинку отец хмыкнул из-за плеча:

― Сначала примерь то, что я принёс.

Пластинку он держал снизу, вовремя не дав ей упасть, но и не вытягивая из рук Неро.

А от свёртка в его руке пахло старостью и дождём.

Странно, но нашивка на рубашке оказалась той же. 

Неро не понимал, откуда это, но послушно слез со стула и путаясь в кедах, встал с отставленными назад руками.

Вергилий закряхтел, словно это было для него в новинку, но надел рубашку.

К запаху затхлости прибавился запах порошка.

― Она ведь старая, пап, ― понюхав рукав, попытался понять происходящее Неро, ― Но нашивка такая же, просто... бледнее.

Вергилий молчал минуту, пока нахмурившись, не проговорил:

― Значит, подойдёт. Застегнись и посмотри, удобно ли в ней.

Неро медлил.

Но вот уже в который раз отец не желал признаваться, откуда берёт такие старые вещи.

И лишь вечером, когда хмурый Данте принёс его отглаженный пиджак, услышал:

― Твоя, что ли? Точно, школьная! Вёрджи, никогда б не подумал, что пацану ты готов забрать даже те вещдоки из архива!


	3. Day 3: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero will got a special meal from Vergil. Just because father cares about his health.  
> __________________  
> Неро получит особенную порцию еды от Вергилия. Просто потому что отец позаботился о его здоровье.

― А Кори тоже готовят свой обед, — заявил Неро, уплетая оладьи раньше твороа и овощей, ― И она не верит, что это сделал ты!

Вергилий обернулся. Тихо шкворчавшие стейк с овощами, нарезнанная до миллиметра ровно зелень и ежеминутно убираемые специальной «жирной» тряпкой совсем не вязались с щёлковой нашивкой на его плаще. Это он помнил. Но людские книги гласили, что если Неро не будет получать тот самый «полезный рацион» то здоровья и сил он не получит. Нет, может быть, если он был бы таким же расхлябанным, как Данте, то стоило бы познакомиться с передниками и прихваткой, чтобы ничего не пачкать. Но сейчас...  
Нет, кажется, это вело к капризам. 

А последние Вергилий пресекал.

― Сначала съешь свою порцию, а потом говори.

Неро торопливо зажевал: между его передних зубов мелькнул клочок салатного листа. Порция овощей стремительно уменьшалась, а вот сок ждал своего часа: почему-то им Неро не любил запивать сироп.

― Кори... готовят... Мамы...

Хм, будет ли он готов к другой, отвечающей его сути, пище?

Матери? Две? О чём он?

Нет, это снова его уловки.

― Доешь.

Вергилий сомневался: Неро очень сильно кривился подсунутым нерадивому братцу салатам «с добавками». И его целый вечер рвало от несвежего молока, пока Вергилий не понял, что цифры на картоне действительно важны для его самочувствия. Также как и одежда потеплее, режим сна и отдыха, а также настрой заниматься уроками. Всё же по поводу здоровья детей смертные не лгали и изучили эти вопросы гораздо лучше, чем думал Вергилий.

― А угощать?

Вергилий, думавший о демонах и кухне, медленно моргнул.

― Ты снова плохо питаешься?

Неро заерзал на месте, как всегда, когда болтал ногами на стуле или бильярдном столе:

― Нет! Я хотел показать Кори и остальным, что у тебя вкусные обеды! Опять они нос воротят!

Похоже, кое-что Вергилий упускал.

Нет, конечно же, ещё стопочка новейших книг о детях дружно утверждали, что для успеха и сил Неро нужно общаться. Даже обрастать важными связями, чтобы научиться завоёвывать уважение. И возможно, эти связи могли бы стать... дружбой? И он мог бы доказать им что-нибудь, взяв порцию втрое больше и похваставшись. Среди детей это вроде бы действовало.

Но Вергилий был недоволен иным фактом.

План подложить Неро в обед мелко покрошенное и смешанное с овощами мясо придётся отложить.

Никто не должны узнать, что Неро станет ещё сильнее за счёт пары кусочков жареной демонятины.


	4. Day 4: old vs. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неро ищет комикс, а Вергилий ищет как привить любимые занятия Неро не вставая с места.
> 
> ____________________  
> Nero seeks for his comics until Vergil tries to make him glad and smart with his favourite activities.

Газетные листы колыхнулись сначала один раз, затем другой.

Мелочёвка, призванная Ямато, была неплохим ужином, правда, Неро действительно приходилось давать её очень аккуратно, штудируя кулинарные книги в поисках того, что могло бы перебить «тот странный запах». И конечно же, мясо демонов давало свои плоды: примерно пару часов Неро бегал от него быстрее и разумеется, лучше переносил тренировки. 

― Комикс! ― наконец-таки выдохнул Неро.

Вергилий не оглянулся.

― Не там!

Если Данте снова засунул тетрадь или книгу Неро в тот ящик ― значит, это вина самого Данте. 

Нужно было прибить полку для подарков и вещей Неро, а не скапливать хлам возле своего стола, приучая сына к бардаку. Увы, Неро уже перенял его привычку рыгать после газировки и сразу же после такого глупо смеяться при виде весьма приличной клиентуры.

― Опять куда-то делся!

Увы, сводки новостей читались слишком быстро, чтобы занимать Вергилия.

Неро уже запыхался и даже не думал пойти умыться и посмотреть в собственном рюкзаке.

Вергилий тихо вздохнул.

― И чем они лучше хорошей книги или картины?

― Пап, не сейчас. Это ведь новый выпуск!

«Пап»? В момент сиюминуьного раздражения? Что-то это не вязалось с обычным неуважением. Странно.

Вергилий демонстративно отложил газету поближе к краю.  
Неро не обратил внимания ни на это, ни на пятна пота на одежде.

― Ну и? В них мало смысла.

Неро почти врезался плечом в край стола, но вовремя остановился и отодвинул газету подальше от пылесборника, который Данте звал чистым ковром.

― Пап, я точно его брал! Помоги найти!

Вергилий посмотрел на Неро в упор. Снова раздражение и не «отец»? Кажется, недавно пришлось проучить Данте за насмешки над какими-то его «не понимает пацана». Неро тоже об этом расскажет?

Но Неро скривился:

― Ну что я должен сделать?

Вергилий припечатал:

― Книги лучше.

Неро сморщил нос и задрал голову:

― Опять. И что надо делать, чтобы ты его нашел?

Хорошо, что сейчас он соглашался быстрее.

― Значит, сегодня мы читаем. Вместе.

Неро чуть не споткнулся о собственных развязавшийся шнурок. И почему кроссовки ― это обувь не только для бега? Зачем он их носит вне школы и тренировок?

― Вместе?

Данте смеялся, что это уловка.

Вергилий ни за что бы не отступил от задуманного.

― Вслух. Ты должен тренировать свою речь.

К счастью, здесь Данте не было и некому было злорадствовать, как сильно действуют на Неро приёмы, испытанные братцем на самом Вергилии. Признать превосходство методов? Такого не убиравшийся и разгильдяйствующий брат точно не заслужил. Особенно с учетом того, что сам же и забыл, где лежат комиксы и строго-настрого запрещённая для Неро пицца.

― И что тогда? А если я буду так делать...

Вергилий одобрительно хмыкнул:

― Если ты будешь так читать не меньше чем комиксы и за неделю сможешь прочесть двадцать страниц без запинки, то я разрешу приехать Кирие.

Неро плюхнулся на стул рядом:

― С ночевкой?

Вергилий одобрительно хмыкнул: вот это уже достаточный для успеха настрой.

― Да. Я их уговорю.

Неро начал прыгать от радости, но тут же переспросил:

― Ну а сначала, посмотришь комикс? Мне сказали, что там нарисовали целый музей!

Вергилий вздохнул. В таких случаях они с Данте начинали спорить слишком долго.

― Только после того как ты найдешь каталог того музея искусств.

Это должно было его отвлечь.

Как бы ни смеялся Данте над его неудачами, но это помогало. Дети хорошо отвлекаются ― Вергилий как раз читал о подобном.

А пожелтевшие страницы того «пособия по послушанию» не должны были врать.


	5. Day 5: training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero wins something more important than training battle. For himself.
> 
> _____________________________
> 
> Неро выигрывает кое-что поважнее тренировочного боя. Для самого себя.

― Я буду так делать! ― выкрикнул Неро.

Тренировочный клинок ударил его по голени, а кровь, капавшая из носа после предыдущих ударов, грозила стать лужицей, на которой он мог легко упасть навзничь. Ну или наоборот: сломать себе нос.

― Это выглядит жалко.

В противовес и последнему, и всему происходящему Вергилий лениво взмахнул полыми ножнами от Ямато: их оказалось достаточно, чтобы Неро испытал на себе всю причитавшуюся ему нагрузку.

― Это не поражение! ― заявил Неро, ― Даже в твоих заумных книжках написано, что меня нужно утешать!

Вергилий чуть нахмурился. Неро отбил подсечку и неловко дернул свободной рукой: а как так? Отец не впечатлился ни вопросом, ни уловкой. Их он счел неважными.

― Не опускай руки. И не делай такой сильный замах.

Отец метил точно в живот: как раз так, чтобы не ударить под дых, но и не давать расслабиться ― крутиться, отбивать одну и ту же стойку множество раз, не расслабляться на своём неотличимом от него двойнике.

― Тётя Глория говорит, что ты не смеёшься! Совсем! Даже улыбаться мне не любишь!

Вергилий хмыкнул. Ножны ткнули в ключицу ― как раз у шеи. Неро заметил лишь на миг мелькнувшее непонимание, как и всегда, когда Неро говорил, что отца ничем не рассмешить, а дядя язвил, что на этом пора зарабатывать.

А затем он захотел кашлять: край ножен надавил на горло, словно пытаясь его заткнуть.

― Она этого не видела. И хватит подпрыгивать на месте.

Неро закружил вслед за внезапно зашагавшим к противоположной стене отцом. Ага, вот оно что! Разговоры о Глории заставляют его что-то скрывать! Данте научил его различать и такое!

― И она тоже пожала плечами, когда я спросил про маму! И любит смеяться! И вообще, она не всегда такая серьёзная!

Вергилий недовольно скривил рот. Бреши в защите не только у Неро!

― Кирие не против! Даже она обнимает меня, когда я плачу!

Вергилий, не глядя, отбил выпад. 

― Ты всё ещё показываешь себя с невыгодной стороны.

Теперь Неро видел лишь его руку, сжимавшую ножны до скрипа рукояти да отражение рукава в дверце книжного шкафа. 

Что-то звякнуло рядом.

Но Ямато стояла за их спинами, осторожно прислонённая краем лезвия к подлокотнику кресла, а навершием ― к накрытой сатиновым покрывалом креслу, словно предмет для будущей картины. Неро как раз вчера выучил их все наизусть.

―А тётя Триш так вообще, сказала, что стала лучше именно когда решила не скрывать свои чувства, ― Сплюнул на пол Неро, ― И Данте сказал мне, что ты так не делаешь от страха! Бука!

Плеваться во время боя, даже тренировочного, ему почему-то разрешали плеваться, разрешали шипеть, разрешали немного обозваться, иногда даже требовать реванша, но слёзы... Почему именно их отец так требовал скрыть?

― Это лишь сдержанность, Неро. Она нужна...

Плевать, что сейчас он про бой! Неро раздражал это увиливание от ответа. 

Звяканье повторилось.

― Ещё тёётя Триш сказала, что ты её давно избегаешь! А она ничего тебе не сделала! И вообще, ей стало лучше, когда она впервые заплакала!

Удары остановились.

Ножны рубанули воздух вправо ― к двери. То есть тренировка закончилась, ага, даже не сказал. Неро отошел чуть назад. В стеклянной дверце, как оказалась, отразилась та самая звякнувшая цепочка ― тот был «мамин амулет», который отец получил в подарок через пару месяцев после приезда Неро. Отец его подарком на день рождения не считал, но носил бережно ― даже не показывая Данте.

Сейчас Неро видел лишь отражение краешка оправы. И отца, который оезко сжал амулет ― как раз в тот миг, когда Неро сделал лишь шаг вперёд.

― Мы закончили. Умойся.

И не приходить, верно?

Неро понимал, что нотаций не будет. Пока. Как не будет ни объяснений, ни ответов на вопросы, ни возможности заглянуть отцу в лицо. Последнее бы снова закончилось тем, что его бы развернули к выходу, а за спиной бы уже мерцал портал от Ямато.

Но если речь идет про амулет и скрытое выражение лица..

Неро раздражённо буркнул:

― Опять ты темнишь, пап. 

Но решил не спорить.

Кажется, теперь он понял, что скрывается за дядиными «Делаешь сына таким же чурбаном!».

А значит, нужно просто честно плакать и смеяться. Стать таким же боящимся своих радостей и горя Неро бы точно не захотел.

При Кирие он должен быть непохожим на папу.


	6. Day 6: stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero asks again and again, but not Vergil give them a clue as an answer.
> 
> Неро спрашивает снова и снова, но намеки на настоящие ответы даёт ему совсем не Вергилий

Неро всё ещё кашлял: он откусил слишком большой кусок пирога. И всё равно, запивая его свежевыдавленным соком апельсина и манго, продолжал говорить с набитым ртом:

― Нгхе-кхе... Прашещная... уше отхрыша?

Вергилий отпустил его плечи и припомнил: самые новые книги по медицине хоть и изъяснялись с отсылкой на знакомую латынь, но увы, советами о тгм, как научить сына думать о безопасности не блистали. Это была борьба с последствиями, а вот сохранить своё тело более крепким и целым уже не по людским меркам... Неро приходилось учить такому без устали.  
Как, впрочем, и вовремя отвечать на посыпавшиеся вопросы.

― А что ты сегодня относишь туда? А почему ты выбросил ту рубашку, там же только твоя кровь? А в ателье пойду я с Данте?

Последний оказался самым неприятным ― к нему Вергилий был не готов.

― А почему я сам не ношу туда свою форму? Я же прогнал от себя тех хулиганов!

Вергилий отошел на миг.

А затем резко отодвинул стул и сел напротив Неро:

― Хулиганы не так страшны, как демоны. А я предпочитаю заплатить один раз и заодно успеть сделать остальные дела. Вечером у нас...

Судя по ёрзанию, Неро опять болтал ногами под столом. Даже не притронувшись к мелкому демону, которого, перемолов в фарш, Вергилий сделал начинкой пирога в дорогу.

― Да помню я, пап! Покажи мне дорогу, я что, потеряюсь?

Вергилий оглядел его.

Итак, предстояли капризы, жажда, место для дневного сна, просьбы в туалет и хорошая обувь, чтобы вечером Неро был бодрым для тренировки. Всё это обычно требовалось детям даже в школе ― так писали многие, и тут пришлось довериться по-настоящему новейшей книге. Это он уже понял.

Затем кивнул.

Демонятину можно было оставить на полдник.

***

Они правда шли долго.

Неро то и дело порывался схватить отца за руку, но в итоге засовывал кулачки в карман куртки: всё равно тому как-то не очень нравилось, когда его трогали выше запястья. Увы, бредя за ним в толпе, Неро не всегда успевал это отследить поэтому часто забегал вперёд: всё равно Вергилий трогал его за плечо.

А потом пошли перекрёстки, парки, улочки с кучей магазинчиков и отец, широкими шагами меривший тротуры как для обычной прогулки.

И в конце пути, у самой вывески прачечной Неро не выдержал:

― Ты и маму так долго водил?

Отец лишь непонимающе взглянул на него, ну а потом... Неро скривился, словно проглотил тухлятину.

Опять не отвечает!

Недовольный, он забежал в приоткрытую перед ним дверь, обогнул стойку с ящиками, откуда пахло едой и вываливались скатерти для вроде ресторанов и побежал к рядом стиральных машинок величиной с него самого.

И тут же заметил знакомую причёску и апельсинового цвета платок:

― Тётя Глория!

Отец за ним не шёл и Неро, обрадовавшись возможности не быть отчитанным, плюхнулся на лавку:

― А папа снова ничего мне не сказал!

Тётя Глория медленно повернулась и Неро снова смотрел, как завороженный: смуглая, всегда в светлых платьях и оранжевых платках или колье, она казалась актрисой из фантастического боевика. Ну или с обложек журналов, который папа разрубил в клочья, снова за что-то отругав при этом дядю Данте.

― А ты не менее упрямый, малыш.

«Ш-ш» в таком обращении не походило на дразнилку, хотя Неро в первые разы обознался. Скорей на «тише, а то рядом отец».

Неро, хихикая, зашептал:

― Папа вообще из-за тёти Триш что-то недовольный! А дядя говорит, что ему и так уступили с гостями и их видом...

Тётя Глория заулыбалась и, поправив светло-серый джинсовый пиджак, села напротив Неро. В тени от пиджака извечные сиреневые блики на её светлом сарафане из странной ткани засверкали ещё ярче:

― Вот видишь, тут он и попался. Кое-кто не нравится ему не за облик, а за воспоминания. В которых, к слову, она не участвовала.

Неро насупился:

― Он что, путает её с бабушкой? Дядя Данте, конечно, не любит об этом говорить, но я что сделал?

Тётя Глория бархатно рассмеялась:

― О нет, он всё слишком хорошо понимает. И ты тут просто начал расспрашивать, а он всё никак не покажет, что ему это не нравится. Так было бы лучше для тебя, но не...

Внезапно она произнесла тем же голосом:

― А ещё у тебя хватает сил так долго идти! Неро, не спеши, ты ещё увидишь этот город. К слову, тебе понравится ходить не только по делам, но если хочется гулять ― тут уже спроси отца. Умение не уставать у вас точно есть, а он тебя научит.

Неро отсчитал про себя до трёх.

Но в итоге всё равно обернулся.

Ну вот, там стоял отец. Наверняка теперь не разрешит ходить и к тёте Глории, раз они тут как-то секретничали или опять будет молчать. Явно же он что-то натворил, а ему догадываться!

Вергилий приветственно кивнул тёте Глории и сказал:

― Нам пора в ателье.

Неро нехотя поплёлся, помахав на прощание.

Тётя Глория кивнула им обоим, поправляя оранжевую сумочку на плече.

Отчего-то Неро припомнил, что никогда не видел её в чём-нибудь теплее осеннего плаща и что на неё никогда не нападали из-за такой легкой добычи в виде тонкого ремешка между пальцев. И кажется, на лавке лежала томатного цвета куртка, прямо как. тёти Триш или похожая.

Но они вышли на улицу, и Неро спросил:

― Так кем же всё-таки была моя мама? Почему я не рыжий, как она?

Отец молчал.

Неро повторил:

― Она умерла, почему ты не показываешь её могилу? Почему мы с Кирие ходим к Кредо, а к маме ― нет?

Вергилий слегка поморщился:

― Не сейчас, Неро.

Но увы, он уже понял, что идти им было далеко.

А в голове у Неро так и роились вопросы: про маму, про тётю Триш, которая по родству им не тётушка, про то, почему она так похожа на бабушку Еву, про маму, о которой он знал лишь дом и цвет волос. Про то, что же с ней случилось и почему папы не было рядом. Про то, почему папа не пришёл, когда Неро был маленьким, зная, что тот сирота.

Про приемных родителей, которых не знал ни по имени, ни в лицо.

Про то, почему он не говорит, что ему нравится, а что нет.

― Ну расскажи!

Отец молчал. Отворачивал лицо. Хмурился.

― Позже.

Но это Неро уже не останавливало.

Всё равно он это узнает. Он упорнее и сильнее, чем думает даже тётя Глория.


	7. Day 7: peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero don't know words "feel yourself in safe". But in the way he can teach this feeling dad.
> 
> __________________________
> 
> Неро не знает слов «базовое чувство безопасности». Но по-своему учит этому ощущению отца.

Щётка для велюра ― справа. Тряпочка возле салфетки, где была открыта банка с воском ― строго слева.

Резиновая тряпка и кусочек поролона на зубочистке ― строго по центру.

Три ведра серой, зелёной и буро-алой воды ― для разных сталий очистки.

И лишь потом ― стул для уже вытертых насухо сапог. 

Вергилий всегда чистил обувь самостоятельно. Но Неро всё равно подошёл ― вылить грязные вёдра.

Краги он не трогал, но смотрел с интересом: как оказалось, смертные такие носили краыйне редко.

Вергилий отжал тряпку в чистом ведре.

Неро, оказывается, уже вернулся. Зачем ему было стоять?

― Тётя Глория звонила вечером, когда ты ушёл. Тебе что, не нравится, о чём она говорила? Или это из-за меня ты такой хмурый?

Вергилий промолчал, ища наиболее строгий ответ.

Неро не стал его дожидаться.

― Тебе не нравится, что ли? Мне что, нельзя с ней говорить?

Вергилий смерил сына взглядом:

― Тебе так делать не стоило. Остальное неважно.

Неро сморщил нос, но потом недовольная гримаса сменилась удивлением:

― Так вот что мне они обе говорили! Тебе не нравится, что я сказал так при тебе? ― догадка придала ему почти воодушевлённый вид, ― А дядя Данте сказал, что ты так обычно не делаешь!

Вергилий замер.

Недовольство.

Вот о чём говорила... она. Та, кого Вергилий вслух мог звать лишь Глорией. Та, чьё снисхождение, а значит, и приход в ином облике, были бòльшим, чем просто уловкой, насмешкой или жалкой подачкой ему, обнажавшему Ямато каждый раз, когда Данте пытался доказать, что с очками и в курте оне непохожа на мать.

Она позволила ему быть недовольным.

Но действовала так, чтобы это не мешало её делам.

Уважительно?..

Вергилий наклонился ниже, не глядя на Неро и отставляя краги как можно дальше.

Неро хотел услышать слишком много разом. И единственное, что оставалось Вергилию ― это признаться. Оказаться в невыгодном положении. Лишиться того уважения, которое он так упорно требовал от Неро.

И следовательно, затем сын будет слушаться Данте, спешить перенять все его привычки, будет плохо учиться, не заполучит того авторитета, который заслуживал, не будет думать о Вергилии, как о том, кто сеет зёрна для всходов в его успешное будущее...

Нет.

Ни за что.

Вергилий чувствовал себя так, словно с него медленно снимают кожу в триггере.

Неро хотел увидеть его тщедушное нутро?

Она смеялась над тем, как он скрывает своё недовольство и грусть.

― Да, Неро. Я не одобряю. Ни то, что ты обсуждаешь меня с Глорией за спиной, ни то что говорю с тобой об этом. Это низко.

Странно, что это оказалось проще, чем требовать от Неро извиниться.

Почему? Ведь сейчас он был перед Неро как на ладони, весь точно положивший свои чувства, как редкое, изысканное блюдо, ― прямо перед ним. Может, стоило сдержаться? Разве не должен он его защищать, показывать что неуязвим? Разве Неро не начнёт смеяться над этим или бояться, что теперь также беззащитен, как и он?

Неро смотрел в пол, словно что-то натворил.

А потом подошёл ближе.

Вергилий машинально отдернул руки.

― Пап, ну скажи, если не хочется. Я... я обнять хотел. Кирие, ― Неро скомканно улыбнулся, ― когда я плачу так делает.

Вергилий медленно моргнул.

«Пап» без раздражения.

Утешение.

Вот что это было. Глория знала и потому не тревожила его ран. Неро, узнав, ответил попыткой обнять, помочь.

Данте говорил, что можно и не с ним одним разговаривать, делиться, доверить не только своё ворчание, но и боль.

Вергилий сглотнул, но в горле стало слишком сухо.

― Не сейчас Неро. Возможно, когда-нибудь я буду не против прикосновений. 

Неро засопел, но не отступил:

― Ну раз тебе не нравится, может, не будешь молчать? Я ведь не знаю, о чём ты думаешь.

Вергилий кивнул и принялся чистить сапог.

Выходило плохо, мысли путались и приходилось сосредотачиваться, осторожнее водить щёткой по коже.

Данте говорил, что он давно не в опасности, что они победили Мундуса, а значит, лучше учиться жить дальше. Что сейчас вокруг мир, а у них много времени и возможностей на интересные заказы. Радости его жизни казались Вергилию тщетными, пустыми.

Но сейчас он слышал спокойно наводившего порядок на столе Неро, звон тарелок, нос щекотал запах ягод из фруктовой лавки, а рядом с ним были разложены вещи, которые ему нравились, за которымы ему нравилось ухаживать, делать только своими, придавая прежний вид.

Это было близко к заботам смертных.

И оказывается, всё начиналось не только ради Неро.

Данте давно хотел, чтобы это было мирным и для самого Вергилия.


End file.
